Liquid crystal displays (LCD) dominate the markets of televisions and mobile electronic products. Over the years, manufacturers have focused on continuously reducing the cost of large-scale manufacture of the liquid crystal displays (LCD), which makes them a ubiquitous commodity.
Usually, richer colors of the liquid crystal display (LCD) can be achieved through technology, though being extremely costly. For example, there has emerged a display technology based on organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), with which richer colors and, in some cases, lower energy consumption can be achieved, although it would cost a much higher price.
The same effect can also be achieved by simply adding a layer of nanometer materials. For example, the display effect can be improved with a quantum strip embedded with spherical quantum dots of nanometer size. The color gamut of a liquid crystal display (LCD) with the quantum strip can be comparable to that of an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and this can be achieved without any modification in the manufacturing process and thus without much increase in the cost.
Nowadays, the liquid crystal displays (LCD) used in mobile electronic devices all adopt a group of light emitting diodes on the back of the device as white light sources. The light passing through is controlled with the liquid crystal, and different colors are presented with a color filter. However, since white light sources are very expensive, blue light-emitting diodes are generally used in displays, which are covered with fluorescent powder to emit white light.
The fluorescent powder can be replaced with the previous mentioned quantum strip. A part of the blue light emitted by the diodes can be converted into red light and green light through the quantum dots in the quantum strip. Compared with the white light emitted by the backlight in a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD), larger amount of red light, green light and blue light would pass through the color filter, resulting in a brighter display and a richer color.
FIG. 1 shows a longitudinal cross section diagram of a common quantum strip in the prior art, and FIG. 2 shows a transversal cross section diagram of a common quantum strip in the prior art. With reference to FIG. 2, a quantum strip 10 generally includes a functional portion 15 located interior to implement its functionality and a package portion 14 enclosing the functional portion 15, wherein the functional portion 15 is generally made from a material formed with quantum dots and the package portion 14 is generally made of glass.
Therefore, with reference to FIG. 1, it can be seen that the quantum strip 10 is divided, along its longitudinal direction, into an effective region 11 located in the middle part to implement its functionality and a long ineffective regions 12 and a short ineffective regions 13 located on both sides respectively.
Considering the practical situation in the prior art, since the longitudinal length of the short ineffective region 13 is relatively short, no substantive influence would be generated on the display effect of the display. However, the longitudinal length of the long ineffective region 12 is relatively large, and the quality of the light emitted by the entire backlight can be affected by the long ineffective region 12 if the quantum strip 10 is not positioned properly, which will result in an unqualified display effect of the entire display accordingly.
On the other hand, due to constraints of technical conditions and cost, the longitudinal length of the quantum strip 10 is also limited. If the quantum strip is too long, it will cause high cost and increase assembly difficulty, thus increasing the production cost and failure risk. If the longitudinal length of the quantum strip 10 is designed to be relatively short, how to connect and fix the quantum strips should be taken into consideration correspondingly.